everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Under The Bridge: Chapter 1- Prologue
AN: Well, what is this doing here, you may ask? I decided to transfer this to Wikia as well! So, without further ado, I present to you the first chapter of Blood Under the Bridge: the infamous Prologue! Please review and tell me what you think. :3 Prologue Prologue: The Demon of Ever After High Cherry Andromeda Diablo didn't look very dangerous to Milton Grimm. She had very small proportions for a girl of her age, just barely reaching 5 feet. Sure, she did have black horns growing out of her head. Sure, her eyes were colored a menacing, beastly yellow. But, she still wasn't very scary. Cherry was actually pretty dainty, with small, doll-like hands and feet. Her head was covered by a short, spiky mop of hair that was the same color as her horns. The faded red dress she wore was ill-fitting and was torn raggedly at the hem. That was the only thing she wore besides a wide, innocent smile. The headmaster of Ever After High observed her for a few seconds, smiling back. His smile faded as he continued to stare at her. She did not blink. Cherry continued to beam vacantly at Milton, sitting rigidly in the uncomfortable chair. She did not move. Smiling uneasily, he decided to begin the interview. If this girl wanted to be a student, he needed to find out what her motives were. "So, your name is Cherry Andromeda Diablo, correct?" He asked, probing her with his eyes. "Yes!" She nodded furiously, speaking in a chipper tone. Midnight hair fell into her eyes, but she simply shook her head violently to stop it from impeding her vision. "Are you a storyteller or a librarian? You smell like books and villainy. You should really get that checked. It'll give the wrong impression! Do you like running? It's not fun to hunt you down if you're not fast! I always eat slowpokes! How would you like to be eaten, raw or cooked? Is it ok to season you? I think mint would go nicely with your flavor, don't you?" Cherry giggled, drooling a little onto her clothes. She waved her feet in the air, sprinkling blood onto his documents. Her feet were cut and were bleeding little rivulets of blood. Cherry began snorting violently, falling off the chair. "Minty Milton!" She roared, slapping the floor. Milton could catch a glimpse of sharp, white fangs in her month before she closed it, smiling sweetly at him. Now, Milton Grimm was enraged. How dare she threaten him in his office! How dare she laugh blatantly in his face! He drew himself to his full height and glared at the tiny demon. "If you cannot contain your humor, Miss Diablo, I will have you evicted from his school, you hear me? You will be severely punished for improper conduct toward the authority at this prestigious establishment!" Cherry's gaze turned cold as her smile turned menacing. "I'm not going to leave, Mister Grimm. You ensured that when you placed those dreadful aura runes that summoned me. Basically, you tied the runes to my nemesis to try and drain her power, but you messed up and summoned me instead. I'm sure that wasn't your intent, but the events still occurred that way. So, if I am not allowed to be a student, I will slaughter every single pitiful student in this school until you are drowning in their blood. Then, we will see who is severely punished." Milton Grimm regained his composure. He couldn't afford to lose his temper with this insolent, murderous brat. He had to remain the pinnacle of professionalism. "Very well, Miss Diablo. Welcome to Ever After High." He offered his hand to her, which she accepted. His hand enveloped her smaller one. It took all his self control not to simply yank her to her knees or use the chance to attack her. She smiled brightly as if she knew all her thoughts. Turning subtly, Cherry utilized her insane strength and threw him into a wall. Pain shot through the fallen headmaster's body. Smirking evilly, she kneeled down to whisper into his ear. "Two can play at this game, Grimm. You may think your ruse hasn't been discovered, but even now, students are working tirelessly to free your brother and stop your evil plans. You may want to consider the error of your ways and try to repent before justice is served. The weak are meat and you aren't looking like a strong person right now. However, I will indulge you with one question. What will it be?" He glared at her, pushing himself into an upright position shakily. "Why on earth did you want to meet in the middle of the night?" He growled angrily at the girl. He knew instantly who her father was now and hated her for it. He knew that she had inherited some of his power and that terrified him. Now, he wanted to know if they shared a certain weakness. Cherry Diablo's eyes glowed once more. "I don't like the sun." She hissed in his ear before waving at him. "Goodbye, Headmaster! I'll be seeing you real soon." She smiled sweetly before skipping out of the room. The hunt was on. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction